Pepper Pots 'N' Pans
Personality Pepper pots 'n' Pans is a chef who just loves to cook. Her widely known specialties are Cheese Soup and Carrot Sandwiches. However, she hates to do dishes, but will do them despite. She's always serving up delicious dishes! She also can't resist having bed time snacks... in the middle of the night! Appearence Pepper pots 'n' Pans is a light brown, african-american girl with black button eyes and pastel pink cheeks. Her hair is long and light pink, with wrapped strands of hair for her bangs. She wears her hair in pigtails with red bows. Pepper wears a dress resembling a picnic table cloth consisting of Magenta and peach-pink pattern. At the neck/upper chest is a white frilled segment, matching the one on the hem line of her skirt. At her waist she wears a white sash/belt, along with 6 orange buttons. Pepper's dress also has elbow length sleeves that are red and white striped with pale orange ruffled cloth at the ends of both. Her shoes are light orange mary janes with red bows at the toe, matching the red socks she wears. Pepper cooks Up Fun wears a red waitress like dress with a white segement at her chest with two orange buttons, and a pink apron with a white lining and small orange heart in the corner. The skirt of the dress is in two layers with white ruffles lining them and orange puff sleeves. She also has on red socks and plain orange sandles. Mini pepper's 1st mini wears exactly the same outfit as her big doll. dress with two white stripes and 2 rows of orange buttons going down the center, white ruffled lining, and white sleeves with orange stripes and ruffles along the ends. She wears her normal red socks and orange maryjanes. Bed time pepper wears red footy onesy with a orange band going down the center with white lining, and orange on the ends of her long sleeves. Pet Pepper's pet is a piggy. Its a round, pink pig with a curly tail and button eyes with tiny reddened cheeks. For bed time, Piggy sometimes may wear a red eyemask.. Home Pepper lives on a very grassy land with a sandwich oriented pathway that leads to her home. She has a two-person table by her home so that others may eat outside of it. Her house looks to be made out of cheese with many plants and objects adorning it. On the side of her house is a chalkboard and the roof of the first layer is held big wooden spoons. On the top roof is a pot of some type of noodle dish. Matching her noodle trees. Merchandise * ''#5 of series 2 '' pepper pots 'n' Pans, Comes with pet, Ladle/spoon, Pot (with lid), and soup bowel. * ''#3 of series 4 ''Peppers midnight/12 o'clock Snack (2nd edition), comes with pet, sandwich, dessert, and spoon. * Mini Lalaloopsy pepper cooks up fun, comes with same items as the first mentioned but with different colors (somewhat) * Pepper Pencil Topper * Normal size pepper p ot's 'n' Pans Trivia *Peppers cheeks/blush color does not stay consistant on any of her dolls. *Her outfit is similar to Crumbs. Both girls bake/cook. *Pepper likes Broccoli Gallery PosterPepper.jpg Mini Pepper Box.jpg Mini Pepper Pots N Pans (2nd Edition).jpg Pepper Cooks Up Fun Box.JPG Mini Pepper Pots N Pans (1st Edition).jpg Pepper Pots 'N Pans (3rd Edition).jpg Pepper pots n pans box.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Interest: Cooking/Food